Luna Vachon (WWE)
Luna Vachon (1962-2010) was a professional wrestler and valet best remembered for her career in WWE, where she mostly portrayed a villainess. 1st Run (1993-94) Luna debuted for the then-named World Wrestling Federation at WrestleMania IX on April 4, 1993, doing so as the villainous valet for Intercontinental Champion Shawn Michaels in his defense against Tatanka (who had Michaels' former valet, Sensational Sherri, in his corner). After the match, which saw Tatanka win via countout, Luna attacked Sherri, starting a brawl between the two women. Their feud later included Bam Bam Bigelow becoming Luna's love interest, leading to an angle where she was causing tension between Bigelow and part-time tag team partner Bastion Booger. Once the Women's Division was resurrected, the villainous Luna began her pursuit of the WWF Women's Championship, which was held by her former rival Alundra Blayze. However, all of Luna's attempts to dethrone Blayze failed, and in the summer of 1994, Luna brought in fellow villainess Bull Nakano to go after Blayze and the title, which Nakano finally won in November of that year. Luna's first run with the WWF ended shortly afterwards. 2nd Run (1997-2000) Following a brief stint in WCW, Luna returned to WWF in 1997 and became the manager of Goldust. She portrayed the role for several months, which included a feud with Marc Mero and (more notably) Sable, during the first half of 1998. Later that year, Luna joined The Oddities, an originally heel faction of "freak show" type wrestlers, with Luna as the only female member. Sable later joined the group, and her ability to see their fun loving side led to the Oddities--Luna included--turning babyface. Luna even went after Sable's rival, Jacqueline, as a show of solidarity to Sable. On the final Raw of 1998, Luna turned heel and assaulted Sable, who won the recently reinstated WWF Women's Championship a month prior at Survivor Series. Sable was set to defend her title against a masked villainess known as the Spider Lady, who attacked Sable from behind and whipped her with a leather belt. The Oddities separated the Spider Lady from Sable, and it was after this that the villainess removed her mask and revealed herself as Luna. After her reveal, the evil Luna berated her former cohorts and stated that she wanted Sable's title and demanded respect. Luna's heel turn also reignited her past feud with Sable, which resulted in Sable successfully defending her title against Luna at the Royal Rumble in 1999. Luna later feuded with villainous champion Ivory after that year's SummerSlam, only to again turn villainous herself in entering Survivor Series. At the event, Luna and Ivory teamed with Jacqueline and Terri Runnels in a losing effort against Tori, Debra, Mae Young, and The Fabulous Moolah. She spent the early months of 2000 unsuccessfully chasing the Women's Championship, and she was released from WWF again shortly afterwards. Quotes *"It's about me, what I deserve!" (Luna Vachon's loud statement following her heel turn and attack towards Sable) Gallery HBK & Luna.jpg|Luna with Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania IX (Luna's WWF debut) Luna Vachon Heel Turn.png|Luna turning heel on Raw in 1998 Luna Unmasked.jpg|Luna berating the Oddities during her heel turn Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hero's Friend Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Muscular Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Sports Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wrestling Heel